


Dia Milikku

by madeh18



Category: Assassination Classroom, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bukan Tikung Menikung, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Humor GARING, Indonesia!AU, M/M, Roman Picisan deng, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeh18/pseuds/madeh18
Summary: Tidak mungkin dia itu milikmu kan?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu and Kuroko no Basuke.

“Ah.”/”Oh.” Karma menghentikan bibirnya yang sedang asyik menyeruput susu stroberi kotak yang baru saja ia beli. Tak berbeda dengannya, pemuda bersurai _crimson_ di hadapannya juga menghentikan langkahnya.

“Wah? Mau turun salju di Bekasi kali ya? Tuan Muda Seijuurou mau-maunya duduk di halte bus yang panas ini.” Saapan hangat Karma hanya ditanggapi helaan napas seraya mendudukkan diri di bangku halte.

“Hmm? Apa ini? Sudah lupa dengan kembarannya ya?” Karma mencoba sekali lagi menarik perhatian Seijuurou yang kini sedang mengutak-atik _handphone_ nya.

“Jangan menggangguku, Karma.”

“Huuu sombong sekali sahabatku yang satu ini, pulang ke Bekasi ngga bilang-bilang. Kemarin juga ngga datang reuni kelas.”

“Aku sibuk.”

“Cih. Tau dah ketua BEM mah beda.”

“Aku sudah izin kan di grup. Bukan mauku juga ngga datang.”

Karma hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

“Lagipula kita pernah bertemu juga di pocin (re: **Stasiun Pondok Cina** ), jangan bertingkah seolah-olah aku pangeran dari negeri dongeng dan kita tidak pernah bertemu selama ratusan tahun.”

“Hahaha, ya dulu kan kamu juga sering diantar jemput dengan mobil.”

“Ya terus?” Seijuro akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan dari _handphone_ nya. “Btw, kamu ngapain di sini?”

Karma hanya tersenyum miring, “Nunggu jodoh?”

“Memangnya ada yang mau dengan titisan setan seperti kamu?” Tak mau kalah, Seijuro tersenyum meremehkan, _BokushiMode_.

“Wah, orang kaya kok ngga punya kaca, Sei? Ikut gua ke toilet di pom bensin sana yuk.”

“Aku kira kena air hujan setiap hari di Bogor bisa bikin otakmu sedikit melunak.”

“Sialan lu.”

Tiba-tiba _handphone_ di tangan Seijuurou berbunyi, menandakan panggilan masuk.

“Halo, Shuu.”

 _Shuu?_ Tiba-tiba perhatian Karma mengarah kepada Seijuurou kembali yang kini sedang berbincang di telepon.

“Iya, aku udah di Halte Kayuringin. Lama banget, Shuu. Masih di mana? Kranji? Ya wajar macet kalau di situ. Kenapa ngga lewat jembatan summarecon sih? Iya iya aku tunggu kok. Hati-hati. Dah.”

“Nama pacar lu, Shuu?” Seijuurou kini menoleh ke arah Karma setelah memasukkan _handphone_ nya ke saku celana. “Begitu lah.”

 _Kok sama sih? Ini yang jodoh gue sama Seijuurou atau gimana?_ Karma mengernyitkan dahi.

“Kenapa? Pacar kamu juga?”

Karma menganggukkan kepala lagi namun dengan rasa masih penasaran, “Dia kuliah di Unpad bukan? Ekonomi?”

“Loh kok tahu?”

“Njiiir, jangan-jangan beneran sama?”

“Ngarang aja kamu, Kar. Ya sekarang gini, ini kamu nunggu pacar juga atau gimana? Kalau iya, masa iya dia mau nemuin pacar-pacarnya di satu tempat? Ngga waras.”

“Ya siapa tahu mau saling mengenalkan? Minta izin poligami? Atau mau mutusin lu?”

“ _Know your place, pal_.”

Tiba-tiba Karma beranjak dari duduknya. “Duh, ini ngga bisa dibiarin. Perasaan gue ngga enak.”

“Berhenti jadi setrikaan, Kar. Pusing aku. Kebetulan aja kali, ngga mungkin juga Shuuz-”

“Seiii!” panggil seseorang bersamaan dengan suara motor _matic_ mendekati halte.

“Shuuzou.” Belum sempat Karma mencerna gumaman Seijuurou, terdengar klakson mobil dari arah belakang motor _matic_ yang belum sempat diparkirkan dengan benar oleh pemuda yang sebelumnya memanggil Seijuurou. Karma sangat tahu ini klakson mobil siapa.

Namun, klakson mobil itu tidak berhenti sampai motor _matic_ tersebut sedikit dimajukan. Sang pemuda bersurai hitam yang kini sudah melepas helmnya itu menghampiri bangku supir mobil dengan jengkel.

“Ngga usah berisi- Loh Gaku?” / “Kang Shuuzou?”

Karma dan Seijuurou yang sempat ingin melerai pertengkaran yang mungkin akan terjadi, justru _speechless_ , masih bingung. Mereka berempat akhirnya saling menatap, sempat tak peduli bahwa mereka sedang ada di jalan raya. Dan akhirnya tersadar oleh suara klakson angkot, mobil dan motor lain yang ingin lewat juga.

.

.

Kini mereka berempat menepi di halte. Gakushuu sebenarnya khawatir mobilnya menghalangi jalan namun saat ini mengesampingkan kepeduliannya dulu. Toh sebisa mungkin ia sudah memarkirkan mobilnya sangat dekat ke pinggir jalan. “Aku minta maaf, Kang. Masih kebawa emosi macet di depan Stasiun Bekasi tadi.” Sambil membungkuk sopan dan tersenyum canggung.

“Untung belum berantem kita. Anak kepala sekolah mah beda ya, bawaannya mobil. Motor lo kemana?”

“Ini pinjem mobil Ayah, Kang. Motorku kan di nangor.”

“Oh iya, lupa. Kalau ini sih motor adik gue.” Shuuzou menggaruk tengkuk pelan, sekaligus menjawab siratan pertanyaan dari pandangan balik Gakushuu.

Sebelum sempat pembicaraan ini lebih jauh, Karma angkat bicara, “Jadi ini maksudnya gimana? Mas-mas rambut hitam ini pacarnya Sei, namanya Shuu juga. Terus kenal sama lo, Gaku? Satu jurusan?”

Gakushuu mengangguk. Lalu karena penasaran juga dengan keadaan dan eksistensi pemuda bersurai _crimson_ ini pun menanggapi, “Sei? Kamu Seijuurou Akashi? Anak smansa juga kan? Perwakilan olim fisika kan dulu yang sampai provinsi?”

“Oh? Gakushuu Asano ya? Anak embassy? Perwakilan olim matematika?”

Sekarang Shuuzou yang bingung mulai darimana. “Hmm? Jadi, Sei? Bisa jelaskan ini ada apa?”

“Oh iya jadi gini, Shuu. Yang rambut merah itu teman SMA aku, namanya Karma Akabane. Sekarang kuliah di Bogor. Kita kebetulan ketemu dan sama-sama nunggu seseorang di sini.”

“Hooo.”

“Dan ya, sempat ada kesalahpahaman gitu ternyata.” Seijuurou terkikik sambil tersenyum ke arah Karma yang mulai menundukkan kepalanya, menahan malu.

“Kenapa emang?” Gakushuu ikut penasaran.

“Jadi, tadi kita, Karma sih sebenarnya yang mulai, pikir kalian orang yang sama. Gara-gara Karma mendengarkan percakapan telepon aku dengan Shuuzou. Terus-”

“Ngga usah diperjelas, Sei-alan!” Sinyal-sinyal kejengkelan Karma pada Seijuurou tidak sampai rupanya.

“Oh, ngerti. Karena sepertinya kamu manggil Kang Shuuzou, itu Shuu. Dia kira itu aku kan? Dia kadang manggil aku Shuu juga soalnya.”

“Yap,” jawab Seijuurou disusul anggukkan paham Shuuzou, “Kalian ini ada-ada saja deh. Ya sudah yuk Sei, jalan.”

“Oke deh, kita duluan ya Gakushuu, Karma.”

.

.

Kini hanya ada suara mesin mobil yang terdengar diiringi tawa meremehkan dari bibir Gakushuu. Karma makin enggan mengalihkan pandangan dari jendela. Dia merasa jengkel, keki, dan semacamnya. Bagus sih Gaku _-nya_ tidak selingkuh. Tapi **_kok kzl ya?_**

“Berisik, Gakudut.” Karma ngambek. Perasaan khawatirnya seakan sia-sia.

“Dia seniorku di kampus, Shuuzou Nijimura. Ngga nyangka ternyata pacarnya Seijuurou.”

Karma masih diam.

“Hey, katanya mau perbaikan gizi. Seneng dikit lah.”

“Berasa hidup di kampung ya gue sampai perbaikan gizi segala.”

“Lah lu yang bilang gitu kan biasanya. Udah deh lupain yang tadi. Lagipula bagus kan, gue tau sekarang Karma _-ku_ ini masih takut kehilangan gue.”

“Kok gua geli ya. Nyuruh lupain tapi masih mancing-mancing nih anak. Rasain nih, _Karma’s attack_!”

Tiba-tiba Karma melepas sabuk pengamannya dan mendekati kursi kemudi, membuat Gakushuu panik. Apalagi kaki kanan Karma diduga ingin menghampiri pedal gas. “Lu mau kita mati ya? Singkirkan kaki lo sekarang juga.”

“Kita mati bareng ini, nanti juga ketemu di neraka.”

“Ni orang ngelantur ya. Masalahnya ini mobil bukan punya gue, Kar-pret! Nanti gue yang dikejar sampai neraka.”

Geram, akhirnya tangan kanan Karma ditarik oleh tangan kiri Gakushuu, membuat tubuh Karma mendekat ke arahnya, dan...

Cup!

Bibir mereka bertemu. Iris emas Karma membulat, segera ia duduk di tempatnya semula dan memasang kembali sabuk pengaman. Lalu menatap jalanan luar melalui jendela.

“Jangan pecicilan makanya. Untung masih hidup.” Gakushuu sebenarnya masih mau mengejek, tapi jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Antara masih takut mereka nanti kecelakaan atau karena kejadian tadi. “Maaf, Karma.” Tangan kiri Gakushuu terangkat menepuk pelan surai merah di sebelahnya sebentar, lalu kembali memegang setir.

“Shuu ngga salah apa-apa kok. Maaf.” Karma bergumam tanpa menoleh.

Gakushuu pun hanya tersenyum tipis, sambil kembali berkonsentrasi pada jalanan yang ada di hadapannya.

.

.

Shuuzou sedikit tersentak kala konsentrasinya pada jalanan sedikit buyar. Bukan karena dua tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang semakin mengerat, namun dua helm yang beradu penyebabnya. “Kenapa?” Shuuzou sedikit menoleh dan sebentar, hanya memastikan suaranya terdengar oleh yang di belakang.

“Ngga.”

Tuk! Kini punggung tegapnya yang beradu pelan dengan kerasnya helm yang dipakai Seijuurou.

Shuuzou diam. Berpikir sebentar. _Oh_. “Kamu ngga lagi mikirin kalau aku beneran gitu kan?”

Seijuurou tertawa kecil, “Yang bener aja. Kasian banget kalau gitu, Shuuzou berasa punya _fetish_ sama rambut merah gitu?”

Berbincang di atas kendaraan beroda dua, dengan helm di kepala, dan hirup pikuk jalanan sebenarnya sangat merepotkan. Namun, selama volumenya pas, setidaknya intinya masih terdengar jelas.

“Kalau aku gitu beneran, gimana?” Nada bicara Shuuzou tidak semain-main yang tadi.

“Mana mungkin.” Seijuurou berbisik, mengeratkan lagi pegangannya, dan menyandarkan kepalanya yang terbungkus helm pada Shuuzou.

Tiba-tiba Shuuzou menepi saat mereka sudah tidak berada di jalan raya. “Ada apa, Shuu?”

Jawabannya ada saat kejadian itu begitu berlangsung dengan cepat, Shuuzou membuka helmnya, membalikkan badan, menyondongkan tubuh, terutama wajah, lalu bibir mereka bertemu.

Cup!

“Iya, tentu saja tidak akan pernah..” Shuuzou menjauhkan wajahnya, tersenyum penuh arti saat kepala Seijuurou reflek menunduk.

Shuuzou memakai helmnya kembali, memutar pegangan gas, lalu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka yang sebenarnya hampir sampai.

Dan entah sudah yang keberapa, pegangan Seijuurou mengerat di pinggangnya.

**Author's Note:**

> First Work on AO3 !!! *tebar garam*  
> Akhirnya mencoba buat akun gara-gara Refresh Festival, semoga sempet ikutan hoho  
> Setelah ini, mau copy juga semua story di FFn, pen namenya sama :)  
> Salam Kenal *osu*


End file.
